A wire-bonding package usually requires significant routing of traces within a printed circuit board (PCB). Where the wire bond attaches to the PCB, a bond finger usually leads under a protective film to a location remote from the wire bond, where it can pass into and through the PCB for further electrical communication. The advent of wireless technologies has led to a push to miniaturize packaged integrated circuits such that conventional wire bonding has become a hindrance with the push to miniaturize. Additionally, various traces on the surface of the PCB that are routed to locations remote from the wire bond can result in significant cross-talk that diminishes the performance of the packaged integrated circuit.